


Husband-Bros

by Missy



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Commitment, Dialogue Heavy, Humor, Marriage, Multi, Pep Talk, Polyfidelity, Triple Drabble, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Chazz and Jimmy prepare to join Katie in marital bliss.  Which means it's time for a classic Michaels pep talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jougetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/gifts).



Jimmy frowned, trying to fix his hair in the mirror. “I look ridiculous. Oh God, Katie’s going to think I’m ridiculous.” He reached over and grabbed Chazz by his spangled sleeve. “She’s going to dump us for a hot dog vendor.” 

“Jimmy. Jimmy Jim.” He patted the shorter man’s face very gently. “Mellow. Out. Katie is one of the finest, most loyal woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on. There’s no way she’s ever going to leave either of us. Unless she gets kidnapped by ninjas. And if she gets kidnapped by ninjas, we’re going to charge in with skates blazing and our eyes on the prize and probably kill them. It’ll be really messy…”

“Chazz? 

“I’ve had to do that before, brother, and lemme tell you – it’s not pretty.”

“Chazz!” Jimmy tugged at his own lapels. “Why aren’t you freaking out about this?”

“Well, my man,” he said, resting a hand on his shoulder, “I’ve seen a lot of things. Been a lot of places. Smelled an awful lot of smells. But nothing makes me happier than you and Katie do. She’s an _angel_ and you’re a fire angel with wings of light caressing me with your super hot heat.”

“Thank you.” He pecked Chazz’ cheek. That was a high compliment from a guy like him.

“So are you ready to get married now?”

Jimmy grinned. “With Katie by our sides I think I’m ready for anything.” 

“That’s my husband-bro.” Chazz was grinning, and it was enough to warm Jimmy’s cheeks. They’d all had to struggle through a lot of issues to end up where they were. The whole lot of them were survivors, from head to toe to tip of hair. And the best part of the whole deal was that they had each other.

“Husband-bro. I do like the sound of that,” he admitted, and together the two of them left to meet Robert, Katie, and the priest to unite all of them in some form of hopefully totally blissful matrimony.


End file.
